


Trust in Me

by soap_deluxe



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Confessions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Virtual Reality, lots of comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soap_deluxe/pseuds/soap_deluxe
Summary: Recovery isn't easy.





	Trust in Me

Shuichi waited.

He watched over Kaito as he slept, his arms on the bed cushioning his head as he leaned forward in his chair to keep a closer look at him.

This was all he did after he and the other survivors woke up, rescued by Future Foundation from the virtual reality nightmare that small bits of remnants put them through. So far just about everyone else but him and Kokichi had awakened, now trying to rehabilitate their long weary bodies and cope with reality as they stayed in the hospital.

Shuichi did that too. Well he did he when he felt like he had the time, most of it being spent watching Kaito and any sign of him waking up. The most action the astronaut had done was simply breathe, his chest heaving up and down as he breathed.

The detective blinked, trying to keep himself awake. He turned and looked up at the clock in the room, seeing how late it was.

He sighed to himself, once again resigning to the fact he'll wait again tomorrow for Kaito, the man whose name alone made his heart ache and tears build up in his eyes. In the game he came to realize his feelings for him too late, only to slightly be blessed when none of it turned out to be real. Slightly only because the time together they spent now was just Shuichi watching over him, praying and begging for Kaito to wake up.

Shuichi sighed, reluctantly getting up.

“Goodnight Momota-kun,” he whispered quietly, leaning over the bed right in front of his face. “I hope you'll wake up soon.”

And so just as always Shuichi left the room, resigning himself to another night of restless sleep and another day of tired watching.

Or at least he would've.

Just when his fingers had nearly touched the door knob he heard Kaito's monitor, usually a steady rhythm of beats to signify his current state, began to beep a bit faster. A lot faster.

Shuichi's heart raced as he gazed at the machine, trying desperately hard not to get his hopes up unless necessary.

Then he looked over at Kaito, tears now running down his face.

Kaito tossed and turned, grunting a bit as he did, as Shuichi ran right back to his bed, grabbing his hand.

“Momota-kun? Momota-kun!”

There was movement beneath his closed lids, just so close to opening.

“Please, wake up! Please!”

Kaito stopped.

And slowly, ever so slowly, his eyes opened.

He blinked a bit, trying to wake himself even further, and tiredly turned his head towards his crying sidekick. “Shuichi?”

Shuichi stood there, still crying and still holding his hand, still trying to process what had happened. He then burst into sobs, letting go and wrapping his arms around Kaito's neck.

He cried and cried, still saying his name between hiccups and sobs, while Kaito, still quite disoriented, held him and stroked his hair.

“Momota!”

“Shh, it's ok Shuichi, I'm right here.”

Shuichi was just so overwhelmed, so overjoyed, any weight he felt inside completely lifted now.

Which was why he couldn't help himself and pulled away from Kaito.

And smashed his lips against his.

Tears continued to roll down his face, Kaito now more than ever really awake as his eyes widened in shock at his sidekick's actions.

Shuichi pulled away from the kiss, gazing at his awakened hero with passion until the weight of what he'd just done hit him.

“Um, Momota- I, uh- um-”

Shuichi couldn't say anything else, not when doctors and nurses who were alerted about Kaito's awakening came into the room, pushing him away to crowd around Kaito and wheel him out his room by his bed.

Once they all emptied out Shuichi stood there, something else weighing on him now.

* * *

He wasn't sure how or if he even did slept that night.

At some point he returned to his own room, lied down in bed, and it became day.

He regrouped in the cafeteria with the others, eating but not really tasting his breakfast.

He sat through group therapy, joined everyone for physical therapy, ate lunch, showered, watched TV in the common room, but none of that really mattered.

None of that he really focused on.

Because the whole time all he could think about was Kaito and how he was faring.

Once night rolled around he returned to Kaito's room out of habit expecting him to be asleep only to be reminded that that was no longer the case now.

Kaito lied down in bed, more awake than ever now, as he gazed up at the ceiling lost in thought. He was pulled out of his head when he heard the door open and saw his sidekick come in.

“Shuichi.”

The boy was startled when he said his name, blushing as he went back to sitting down next to him as he did every night, with only one major difference.

“H- Hello Momota-kun.”

“Hey.”

“How- How are you.”

“Oh, I'm, I'm pretty good. That's what the doctors told me. From what they said I'm in better physical condition than Ouma.”

“Oh, uh that's-”

“Yeah.”

The air was thick, feeling too tight around them as it strangled them with awkwardness.

Shuichi sighed, seeing no other choice than just ripping the bandaid off and coming clean.

“Look about earlier, when you woke up, I'm sorry. I was really, really happy you were awake and I-”

“It's ok.”

“What!?” Shuichi was surprised. Not at all the response be was expecting.

“I mean I kinda get it. From what I was told I was asleep for a long time so your- uh, kiss- was a little warranted. I mean if one of my friends just woke up from a big ass coma I think I'd kiss them happy too!”

Kaito laughed, scratching the back of his head as Shuichi felt relieved.

Slightly that was.

As much as he was happy Kaito could understand his reasons for kissing him, he felt he couldn't truly be happy until he told him the major reason behind that kiss.

“Well, that's not all.”

“Hm.”

Shuichi looked down, wringing his hands till he gathered up the courage he needed to say what he wanted to say.

“It's true, I was really happy when you woke up. Really, _really_ happy. But that wasn't just it. I was waiting for you, day and night, so that things could go back to how they were… in there, because I really wanted you here. I… wanted you.”

“Shuichi?”

He could feel tears in his eyes, but he kept on going, needing to say everything he felt.

“I wanted you here, with me. I wanted us to be together, like in the game- No, even more than that. I really wanted you Momota-kun, but it was only after you died, when I thought you did, when I realized just how much I wanted you, when I realized…”

Tears freely streamed down his face as looked Kaito right in the eye.

“... I loved you.”

Shuichi cried, hugging Kaito again as he buried his face into his chest.

“I loved you! I loved you! _I love you!_ I didn't realize that- I didn't figure that out till after- But it's true Momota-kun, I really do love you!”

Shuichi continued sobbing, absolutely fearful of Kaito's response, terrified of what his answer could be as he felt Kaito pull himself away.

“Shuichi.”

He held up his face, an unreadable expression on his own.

And kissed him.

Kaito kissed him.

Kaito kissed Shuichi.

His eyes widened, unable to process that this was real, that this was actually happening.

He cried even more, tears of relief, and felt Kaito wipe them away.

Even when they pulled apart Shuichi looked at him hesitantly, while he smiled.

“Momota-kun-”

“Kaito.”

“Huh?”

“Kaito. Since I'm your boyfriend now shouldn't you be calling me by my own name?”

The world stopped for Shuichi when he heard those words.

“W-What?”

“You heard me.” He closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against Shuichi's.

“Shuichi, I accept. I… I love you too.”

If this was a dream he never wanted to wake up.

Shuichi smiled, tears once again threatening to run free, and kissed Kaito again, knocking him down into the bed while Kaito laughed and held him in his arms.

* * *

Kaito was quite strict with him when it came to therapy.

When he find out just how far behind he was he scolded him for slacking off and claimed he was gonna up the amount of push ups when they went back to training again.

Shuichi laughed, kissing him as he promised to do better.

Kaito was there, holding his hand as he actually took his turn for once in group therapy and got everything off his chest.

He was there helping him exercise in physical therapy, getting his body truly used to reality.

Shuichi laughed when they played games and Kaito got frustrated at losing and when they watched TV and Kaito screamed at a horror movie ad that appeared.

It was all perfect.

A little too perfect.

“Mo- Kaito?” Shuichi asked one time.

“Hm?”

“Are you, ok?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“No, I mean are you really ok?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well we were all in the simulation together. We all went through the same things. The remnants were even cruel enough to program your avatar with an ill-”

“Shuichi I'm fine really.” Kaito dismissed, much to Shuichi’s displeasure. “I'm a-ok. Hell I'm even better than that. There's no need for you to worry about me.”

Shuichi tried to protest only for Kaito to kiss his forehead, effectively quieting him, and insist they get back to watch what was on TV.

Shuichi relented, but the part of him that felt guilty about ignoring Kaito's pain wouldn't shut up.

Then came that night.

Shuichi and Kaito had gotten quite close, close enough that Shuichi slept over in Kaito's room, huddled close together in the single bed provided as they made out and eventually fell asleep.

Shuichi woke up sometime later, realizing that Kaito was gone when he tried to snuggle and didn't feel his firm chest beneath him.

He sat up, trying to see where he could've gone, till he noticed the light was on in the bathroom.

He got out of bed quietly, not even making a sound as he peeked through the slightly opened door.

In there was Kaito, dry heaving over the sink.

He looked like he would vomit but didn't at all.

He even seemed to be in disbelief about it too.

Kaito gripped the sides of the sink, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut, trying not to do anything else.

When tears began to seep out he crashed to the floor hunched over, and began sobbing.

The sight broke Shuichi's heart. Which is why he didn't hesitate slamming open the door to reveal himself, Kaito stopping his crying.

“Oh hey, Shuichi,” he casually said after quickly rubbing his eyes dry and standing up. “I just dropped something and was looking for it.”

“Kaito.”

“Well I'm sure it'll be here in the morning.” Kaito stretched, raising his arms above his head while puffing out his chest to distract Shuichi. “I'm too tired to keep looking. Let's go back to bed-”

Shuichi placed a hand on his chest and stopped him where he was, a firm look on his face.

“Kaito… you were crying.”

He saw the mortified look in his eyes, but Kaito desperately hid it with a smile.

“Haha, yeah I got really frustrated back there. But it's not a big deal I'll still find it to-”

Shuichi still stopped him trying to leave.

“That's not the reason at all, is it Kaito.”

“W-What are you talking about Shuichi, of course it was.”

“No. It wasn't.”

“It's really not that big a deal-”

“Then why are you trying to avoid it so hard.”

Kaito was quiet.

“You know what? We're both tired. Let's just go back to sleep and talk about this in the morning-”

“No.” Shuichi cut him off. “I want to talk about this now.”

Kaito looked tense, apprehensive even.

“Kaito… you're not ok at all, are you?”

Kaito didn't say anything.

“You're still messed up from the game aren't you? You can tell me. We all are, and we're all trying to get better.”

“Shuichi I-”

“Did you feel like you were going to throw up blood again? That sort of feeling is normal.”

“No, no Shuichi, it's not that, its like I said I was just-”

“Please Kaito you can tell me!”

Shuichi lowered his hand, stepping closer to Kaito and holding his hand.

“‘Your worries are my worries.' You said that before, right?” He looked up at Kaito, still seeing the unease in his eyes. “That means it's the same for me too, isn't it. I relied on you before so why don't you rely on me.”

Kaito was frozen, unable to say anything. Shuichi lifted a hand up to his face, rubbing his thumb against his cheek, and pulled his face down for a chaste kiss. After pulling away he hugged him, putting his face in his neck.

“You don't have to be strong all the time. It's ok to be weak too.”

He then felt Kaito tremble, hugging him back as well. Shuichi pulled away and saw Kaito, gritting his teeth and tears coming out of the corner of his eyes. He then broke out into full on sobs, holding Shuichi tighter.

Shuichi held him back too, rubbing circles into his shoulder blades, and lowered the two of them onto their knees.

“I still feel it. I still feel it, Shuichi.” Kaito cried out, burying his face in Shuichi's shoulder. “I keep waking up and going straight to bathroom only for nothing to happen. I'm scared Shuichi, I'm so scared.”

Shuichi massaged his back even more, kissing his tears away as he calmed him down.

“It's alright Kaito. We're not in the game anymore, nothing can hurt you now.”

Kaito kept crying and Shuichi kept soothing him. Neither knew how long this went on for till eventually Kaito stopped crying. After giving him a glass of water to cool down, Shuichi held out his hand and lifted him up to his feet and guided Kaito back to bed while also turning off the bathroom lights.

Once they were in bed they lied down, face to face to each other.

“I'm sorry.”

“You don't need to apologize.” Shuichi reminded him, wiping away another tear off the spaceman’s face.

He leaned forward and kissed him goodnight, making Kaito smile. Kaito then moved closer to him, resting his head on Shuichi's chest.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

Kaito was tense.

He looked around the room, bouncing his leg and trying to focus on anywhere instead of the blue-haired therapist or the adorable rabbit on her screen. He was completely uncomfortable.

Or was until Shuichi held his hand.

He looked to him, eased by Shuichi's smile as he rubbed his thumb against his hand.

Though Kaito was doing his best to get better he was too shy and apprehensive to join in group therapy. Fortunately Shuichi suggested he try one-on-one therapy, offering to be there with him if he still felt uneasy.

Feeling better now, Kaito took a deep breath and spoke with Gekkogahara.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Oh boy I can't wait to read to some saimota vr fics with Shuichi helping Kaito recover  
> This Bitchass Tag:*90% made up of fetish and ot3 fics with 0% of that*  
> Me:*rolls up sleeves* Unbe-fucking-lievable gotta do everything myself.


End file.
